As is known in the art, conventional applications and services enable data storage systems to provide point-in-time replicas or shadow copies of a data volume, which can be stored on logical units (LUNs). Such applications can enable a user to recover an earlier version of a file, for example. U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2005/0228832 to Ghotge et al., U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2005/0028026 to Shirley et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,227 to Cabrera et al., all of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose shadow copy systems.